Inspector Heavenly Alliance
History About ten thousand years ago, in order to deal with the invasions of fiendish demons and to protect the human race, the Daoist and Buddhist sects made a joint establishment of the Inspector Heavenly Alliance. It takes in all human cultivators… It only has one goal, to inspect the world, in order to protect humans! In this world, more than seventy percent of the truly top cultivators have joined the Inspector Heavenly Alliance. More than half of the cultivators on the Imperial Government's side have joined the Inspector Heavenly Alliance. The Imperial Government can have dynasties change but the Inspector Heavenly Alliance has existed consistently for ten thousand years. There are two types of Inspector Heavenly Ambassadors. One of them is the Azure-token Inspector Heavenly Ambassador, while the other is the Purple-token Inspector Heavenly Ambassador. To become a Purple-token Inspector Heavenly Ambassador, one has to be either at the Connate Golden Core realm or kill Connate Golden Core fiendish demons in the past. On the other hand, to be an Azure-token Inspector Heavenly Ambassador, they must be capable of killing a Connate True Core realm fiendish demon or have profound accumulations in the Connate True Core realm and be recognized by the Inspector Heavenly Alliance. To be recognized by the Inspector Heavenly Alliance means that cultivators at the Connate True Core realm cannot immediately become Inspector Heavenly Ambassadors. There is nothing to be doubted for experts at the Connate Golden Core realm. Every one of them cultivates in the best heritages and have a deep understanding of the ''Heavenly Dao''. Therefore, it is only natural that they become Purple-token Inspector Heavenly Ambassadors. However, the Connate True Core is different. Some of them might cultivate only in second-rate legacies and do not have pure and exquisite Quintessential Essence. Reaching the Connate True Core realm for them is the limit. They also lack the strength so they naturally will not be recognized. Headquarters A Sky Palace that is above the clouds. It is shrouded amid mist, and looks like an immortal paradise. Treasure Repository The Inspector Heavenly Alliance's Treasure Repository is a very important place. If there are any treasures inspectors need, they can buy it there! The stores of treasures here are no way inferior to the Daoist and Buddhist sacred lands. It's still quite alright with ordinary treasures, but if it were truly rare treasures, there are contribution requirements. For example, one has to be credited with three thousand merits in order to use something to exchange for a fifth-grade Dharma treasure. Without the three thousand merits, Treasure Repository would not sell the fifth-grade Dharma treasure to you. This is also to encourage inspectors to slay more fiendish demons. Items Inspector-Heavenly Mirror - The cornerstone Numinous Treasure of humans. As the cornerstone Numinous Treasure, the Heaven-Inspecting Mirror, is used to constantly monitor the world! Of course, the vast seas can be excluded but the entire continent is within the monitoring confines. Once there are any large fluctuations that exceed a particular threshold, it will immediately be discovered by the Heaven-Inspecting Mirror! Humans have always held the upper hand in the war against fiendish demons, because of it. The Heavenly Mirror is a gigantic bronze sphere floating in midair. On the bronze sphere, mountain ranges, great plains, lakes, and rivers could be seen… Category:Organization